zombie apocalypse
by WeAreJustGettingAlong
Summary: Klaine!au - zombie apocalypse The world falls into a plague. See how our boys survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here... still not klaine but will be soon. Here you gonna see probably everything you have read or watched about zombie like refenrence, don't be so surprised. Please Review.**

Yesterday was the start of the first day of what I'm expecting to be the rest of my days. Let me start saying that I never intended any of this to happen, well, no one really expect be in on apocalypse zombie, all by yourself, yeah, I know…

Everything start to fall apart exactly about two months ago, in one moment everything was normal, and suddenly someone tries to kill you, not just murder you or rob you like you would be expecting, but he tries to eat you up, literally.

Ohio is no longer the same, the streets are deserted, well, deserted at one point, when the news was given, the population went into panic, leaving everything behind, bags, cars, guitars, and several other things that you might think.

Nobody really knows the reason why this is happening, yes, the reason that half of the population in the world has entered into a bizarre episode of Doctor Who, not that anyone cares, at least I don't.

I believe it is some type of drug, the government was testing and fell into the wrong hands and became this chaos, but as I said earlier, I do not care.

Okay, let's see. The first thing you need to have in a zombie apocalypse, is a gun, or something to defend yourself, let's be rational, you will not last an hour without one. As a ex-geek, cuz I lost my beloved TV and comics, I learned that you have to SHOT the zombie in the HEAD, and MORE than ONCE, just to be sure.

Second, under any circumstances, don't walk in groups. It's the same thing as yelling to the zombie ''hey, I'm here, and I have people with me, so I'm much slower, come eat me.'' That's why I'm walk alone. My mother died when I was 5. My father died very early in this outbreak, he was bitten in the leg, he asked me to kill him, but I didn't had the courage, my strength left me, what really surprised me, after the way he treated me all these years, he beated me, called me names, and ignored me, and he have done all that just because I am gay, but life goes on, so move on.

I continued my walk down the road until I hear a noise. "Hello?" I asked, my gun ready "Anybody there?"

**I had no idea how to end this chapter, so here it is ... if you like (or not),if you want me to keep writing (or not), review me.**


	2. Chapter 2

I continued my walk down the road until I hear a noise. "Hello?" I asked, my gun ready "Anybody there?"

During these two months of pure chaos, my senses became way more sharper, especially my hearing. It is dark, even though it doesn't makes a big difference, it's not like I have to wake up early tomorrow to go to the damn school. But anyway, I don't have any idea of why, but now it seems that we live in black and white, not to forget the gray, life has lost their color, the sun does not shine like it did before, day and night seems the same, I just know that it's night, bacause the stars and the moon come out in the sky . But back to the subject, my hearing was much sharper, it reached the point where I trust them more than my own eyes, so I have no doubt something or someone is DEFINITELY here.

"Hey," I said "I'll not hurt you, I'll just put a bullet in your brains ..." I kept looking between the cars, no one was there. I looked around, looking for some shade to tell me where the intruder was, but ... nothing. I think I'm going crazy, but I could have sworn ...

"OH GOD, WHAT THE FUCK, AHHHHHHH" I screamed like a girl, yeah I don't have proud of that, and I fell on the ground.. Well, thanks to God, if he really exists, because, let's say that he is not doing a good job making us eat each other, there was nothing, it was just a dog in one of the cars bodywork.  
"You scared me, buddy" I said, stroking the dog's head on my side. "You probably have an owner, so... go away."

The dog refused to leave my side, then I pushed him lightly. "Go, I have rules, and they apply to you too"

I stood up, taking the dust off my pants, arranging the bags in my back and I returned to my trip. Trip is not exactly the word to describe what I'm doing, I don't really have a place to go, my primary goal is to leave this damn city above all, that's the plans that I already made before the apocalypse happened, but my main goal right now is to find food and water.

I kept walking for about 20 minutes when I heard footsteps behind me, is not something moaning, screaming for brains, which is actually a really bad characterization , because zombies don't speak, they can barely walk, dammit!, But still, the steps were too soft to be of a normal person, so I looked back to see who was following me, and I saw the same dog of the car.

"You again?" I muttered, not stopping the walk. "I said I have rules, I do not walk in groups, and as far as I know, dogs can become zombies just like humans." I Finished looking into the eyes of the cur. I walked into one more block and find a convenience store.

The store is already destroyed, the front glass is shattered, the door ... well, don't have a door anymore, the wall is overthrown the middle. I'll be lucky to find something to feed me in there. I enter the store and the shelvesare all felled, bullet holes in the wall, I see blood everywhere, a leg here, a little of brain there, and I felt my stomach churning, I still don't got used to it.

I walk a little more and find a snacks, well, is not what I expected, obvisously, but this is better than nothing.

I sat between the wreckage, I took from my bag a bottle of water, and drank, I have to save it, is near the end and nowhere I have went I have found water. the dog who came with me, approaches me, now that I'm in a safe place, I can watch him closely, he's very thin, so thin that you can see his ribs, his left leg is hurt, I think it is broken. I give it a little to eat and drink and go back to the road.

**Thank you so much for read this... please review.. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I watched Zombieland for the first time (and I think I'm in love) and I've so many ideas to this story, this chapter will be Kurt on it... soon Brittana... I guess? Thank you for read, I hope you enjoy and please review.**

It's been a week. This week has been more different than the others, if that is even possible, and I'll tell you why. I admit, I've always been kind of lonely, even before people turn into zombie. Its Not my fault, people just don't seem to like me. When I was younger I always wanted a dog, a companion to play with and make me company, but my dad always told me "No", I even tried to argue with him, but the answer was always the same. I was getting older, and the feeling was fading away, I already had problems enough and didn't need to add a dog to them. And well, let's face it, until a few days ago hadn't passed on my head to get a dog, it's not like now I'll wake up, walk with my dog and kill some zombies. But back to today, because thinking about the past will not bring it back, I have Boomer, if you guys don't know who he is, he is the dog that made me scream like a girl the other day, but returning to the subject, I know I have rules, but he is different, he is a fellow that I can count, my best friend, something that I don't have in a such long time.

Boomer has been a loyal friend throughout the time we spent together. When I'm asleep, he is always alert, when I hear him barking, I know something is wrong. When I saw him killing his first zombie, my heart swelled with pride. He still have a very sore paw, then our walk is slower, but nothing out of the ordinary. I'm looking for cars but .. nothing! None of Those cars are fucking working... yeah. I'm getting pissed off.

We kept walking, the sun boiling under our heads, the way seems endless, well, I don't really have a place to go, but anyway. I sat on the floor and move my hand in the hair of the dog beside me, making him grunt with joy. When I hear the sound of a car.

I look at my side frightened, it's not every day that you hear the sound of a car, unless the zombies learned to drive, because if so, I have a huge problem.

The car is big and is stained with blood the black pait, the paint also is scraped off the hood, the front window is broken in a way that I believe is bulletproof. The man or woman or zombie, I don't know, I can't see his face, starts the car and accelerate. I feel a chill go through my body ... He will not do what I am thinking, or he will?

I hide behind a stone, which I appreciate because I am small enough and i can protect me and Boomer. Pointing, or better I'll be honest with you, I'm trying to point because I'm shaking so much that is incredible that I didn't shoot unintentionally.

When the mysterious person get out of the car, I feel my jaw drop, he was the handsome guy I had ever laid my eyes on. His eyes, Oh his eyes, they are, how to explain ... Blue as the sky, the old sky ... a summer sky, no clouds, just beautiful. His hair, nothing less than fabulous. His porcelain skin, has a special glow. His clothes would Be awesome if don't have stained with blood, if I were a zombie, only to spoil Those clothes, I'd get a gun, and give me a head shot. Oh God, I think I'm in love, or rather I'd be in love if he was not pointing a gun at me, that thought brought me for reality.

We are pointing guns to each other, until I break the silence that was between us.

"How about a ride?" I asked with a smile.

"Why I would give you a ride?" The stranger speaked, dont looking away.

"Because ..." I thought a little "Because you're a good person?" I said. He opened the door of his car, when he was about to enter I tried again. "Because I'm probably the only person you'll find here, everyone is a zombie now, and ..." I made a pause, making the mysterious man turn to face me.

"And .." He asks.

"Someone who has a tendency of fashion in a zombie apocalypse like yours has to be good, right?" I speaked. The stranger looked at me with an amused curiosity in his eyes raising an eyebrow. "Alexander McQueen" I say pointing to his clothes.

"Good one, boy," he said. "Come in".

I whistled to call attention of Boomer and going towards the car. When we entered, I hear the angelic voice of the boy sitting next to me.

"What," he said, or to be more exact, he SCREAMED "What the hell is this?"

"A dog," I told him, as if I was talking to a child with two years old.

"I know it's a dog," he says angrily. "What he's doing in my car?"

"He follows me, he is not doing anything wrong."

"No. .. and No," he says. "As my friend would say, Hell to the no!"

"Please," I said, doing my best puppy dog look. "He'll be a good boy"

"Ugh, okay" He relents. Powering the car and out and travel.

Now I could watch him more closely, I realized that we probably had the same age, I never saw him at school, that's for sure, I would never forget the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm sorry?" I speaked, out of my thoughts.

"I said 'Where are you going?'" He repeated.

"Ahh, I see," I said smiling, "I don't have a fixed place to go, just want to leave this damn town"

He stares at me with curiously for a moment before returning his eyes to the road. "And you?" I asked.

"New York," he says.

"If I may ask, why?"

"Don't, I don't let you ask," he says gruffly.

I lay my eyes on my hands, I don't know why, but he didn't want me to know that and it hurt me more than it should, I only know him for a few hours, or better A FEW MINUTES.

"Why?" I think out loud, curiosity taking over me.

"Why' what'? He asks

"What you have in New York?"

"My father is there," he says "Fine?"

"Fine." I mumbled low, even the curiosity still was eating me alive, why the hell he would not tell me that? But I'll leave quietly, don't wanna start a conversation about family now.

After a long trip, we stopped at a secluded place to sleep.

"I'm Blaine," I said sheepishly.

"I'm Kurt," he said with a small smile. "Nice to meet you"

"Same" I said "I only wish it was in better condition" I looked at him. "You know, this whole business of zombies and brains and .."

"I get it Blaine" he said laughing.

"Sweet Dreams, Kurt"

"Have nice dreams Blaine"

**Review, Please ... Finally a big chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Blaine"

I tried to open my eyes. But the outside world was too bright and seemed to be spinning. Groaning, I changed my position, closing my eyes once again when I felt something falling on my chest.

"Blaine," Kurt says, pushing my shoulder "Wake up"

"Hm ... Five minutes," I said, giving a small moan, turning again.

"Go, Boomer" I heard Kurt whispering.

The dog jumped on my chest, and started licking my whole face. "Ugh, Get Out" I tryed, but the dog was too big, in fact he wasn't that big, its that the forces are not favorable, well, at least on my side, we are in ... a moving car? Yeah! A moving car, I'm still in the fog of sleep, and okay, let's be honest, no needs much to be taller than me. "Get out" I groaned again

"Come here, Boomer" Kurt called with authority. The dog comes out of me and jumps into the passenger seat wagging his tail. "Good boy," he sayid with a smile, rubbing the animal's head.

"I see that you both are Getting Along" I said with a little bit of sarcasm in my voice, as I sit in the backseat taking the gun that I didn't even realize that was in my chest.

"You weren't waking up" He started. I admit, I'm a heavy sleeper, what its not a good thing when you're in a zombie apocalypse, like, I'm asleep and a zombie trying to kill me ... not good "And your little buddy here and I have a lot in common" He completes

"Okay," I mumbled, staring out the window. This city was so different, everything destroyed, shops, houses, trees, schools (yay). The streets was infested with wrecked cars, bloodstains covering entire avenues, bones scattered around every corner. I can finally say that Ohio changed, but not the way I always expected.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are looking for food," He said without taking his eyes off the road "Unless you're willing to eat zombies"

I said laughing "Not yet."

We continue to travel making jokes and laughing, trying to avoid the fact that all of this is really happening and that we can die at any moment, I don't want to comment this close to him, but that his father may be dying right now. The trip takes about twenty minutes until we found our first store.

"Here" He hands me a gun and looking directly in my eyes "Be careful"

"You too," I said hugging him. I think I hugged him too strong, because when we parted his face was very flushed. "C'mon, Let's go"

When we entered, the store was very quiet, too quiet, i didn't like that... We walked a little more, our weapons ready, but ... nothing. "Kurt, I don-"

POW! POW!

Right in the face. That damn brain eater, came behind me, for my lucky Kurt was there, otherwise I would have turned into zombie snack.

With the noise of the shots, we attract the rest of the pack, two more zombies. two men, or rather an ex-men, you know, they are now zombies eating brains and things like that, but anyway, they are kinda gray, bloodstained, I think someone's parents forgot to teach good manners to someone here, their have broken and dirty teeths, torn clothes and most of all ... they STINK.

Kurt and I pulled up our backs together, to see what we will have to face it. My zombie, which ironically, its the biggest, of course. I run towards him, and shoot on the leg, knocking him to the ground, I'm there after a little while, I kick his head with all my strength, I take my gun to finish with him but I realize that my ammo it's over. "Damn," I say to myself. The monster under my feet seemed to perceive my desperation, then he grabbed my leg, knocking me into the ground. I Looked under my shoulder, finding Kurt's gaze, silently begging for help.

I heard shots again, feeling the zombies hands dropping my leg.

"Are you okay?" The blue-eyed boy knelt beside me, running his hand around my shoulders, hugging me. "Did he hurt you?"

"He Don't" I said with a hoarsely voice. "I'm fine"

"Oh!" He said starting to walk away.

"No," I whisper, "Can .. Can you, j-just hold me?"

"Okay"

I don't know why I asked that, I really don't know, I just ... I was so close to death with that disgusting Zombie's mouth at centimeters from my leg and Kurt is here, and he is a really good friend, even though I just know him a few days. With him I just feel ... good.

We sat together holding each other for a long time until we were interrupted by a girl, she is almost my size, brunette, black hair, her clothes are torn and stained with blood and had a desperate look on his face.

"H-Help me," she started, "Please, My girlfriend is hurt and sh-"

"What happened?" I asked suspiciously. Taking a slap on the backhead from Kurt. "What?" I asked again, letting out a little groan, when he stop hugging me.

"Let the girl talk" He muttered.

"She was bitten," she continues. "She needs help-"

"See," I said, now staring at the boy beside me, this girl is wanting to take us to her girlfriend as a snack, how Kurt can't see this?

"I-I need help. I want stop her p-pain" The brunette says hoarsely. I look at the floor, and I remember Daddy, I couldn't kill him and never really felt anything for him ... this girl wants to kill her girlfriend. For God's Sake. But still, it has something more, I can feel it.

"If it was your boyfriend here," she says looking between me and Kurt, making me blush. "You would not want him to die in peace?"

"He is not my boyfriend," I said looking at her "He's my friend, and I would never want to see him in pain"

"Then Help me" She says, heading toward a door. I exchanged a look with Kurt, holding his hand firmly transferring all my insecurity, I'm with a very bad feeling about this. And follow her through the door.

**Who is this girl? Any guesses? Review please ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Here it is! It's been awhile, I know, Don't blame me, but that damn s.c.h.o.o.l. always making abominations of everything! but what do you need to know, Boomer is the dog, just to remember... (This chapter I did two stories in fact, one with Faberry and another one with Brittana, I was undecided on who to choose ... ughhhh! BUT ANYWAY, enjoy the story and reviews are cool :). (PS: If you guys want me to post the other version, let me know!)**

We entered in a room that was completely destroyed, it had fallen boxes everywhere, lit only by the bullet holes in the garage of the warehouse. The smell was awful, a mix of blood, sweat and zombie.

We continued following the girl. "What's your name?" I asked.  
"It doesn't matter." She replied, throwing me a cold glare.

We stopped in front of a small table. Theres a girl there, she is tall, blonde and athletic sitting on it, she had a tired look on her face. It's sad.

"Who are you?" She asked, looking between me and Kurt, suspiciously. I opened my mouth to respond, but closed it just as quickly. What the hell i was going to say? 'Hey, I'm Blaine Anderson, and I'll kill you, nice to meet you ...'

"They got a gun" The smaller girl said nonchalantly, even though I could swear she faltered a bit when she said "gun". The blonde just nodded.

After a while, everyone started staring at me, and i realized that I'm with the gun. "Oh," I said.  
I raised the gun and saw that I was shaking so much, point into the girl's head, my heart was so out of beat, much faster than normal, memories running through my mind, Dad. My father, begging for death in front of me and I couldn't do it. I'm not a shooter, I'll never get used to do this. She was just a girl. I couldn't do this to her, I just couldn't.

"I can't do this," I said, now aloud, lowering the gun.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked, wiping the tears from my face that I hadn't noticed that i had shed.

"Oh, I'm fine," I whispered, my voice came out so broken, I'm sure he noticed. "Do it," I say handing the gun to him, but Kurt kept staring at me for a while. I know that i let him worried, but this isn't about me, but about this poor girls!

He does the same thing as me, raises his gun and points to the girl, only OF COURSE, without trembling -_-. When his finger is about to pull the trigger, the brunette starts to yell, calling our attention, I admit that if I were Kurt, I would have shot with fright. She is very loud.

"Stop," she says "C-Can I do this? Its the right to do. "

I exchanged a look with Kurt, and i nodded my head slightly, going against all my instincts, but if she wanted to do that, she has the right to do. He hands the gun to her.

"Quinn, are you okay?" The smaller girl asked, giving a light kiss on the forehead of the girl on the table.

"Yeah, Rach, I'm fine," she said with a smile.

The brunette took space and pointed the gun at her girlfriend, With deep, slow and heavy breaths, trying to concentrate. When I was about to suggest that we waited until she turned into a zombie to kill her, yes, will still be difficult, but in comparison, it would be 100% easier, she turned against us.

"Where's your car?"

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING?" I screamed indignantly, out of the tune, my singing teacher would be disappointed ... If he wasn't a zombie. "Your girlfriend is dying and ... you wanna rob us?" I Finished the sentence with disbelief. "Unbelievable"

"I don't think so" The blonde girl gets up and goes to the other side.

"Great work dear," she murmured, kissing her on the cheek. What would be a very sweet scene if i hadn't a BLOODY GUN POINTED TO MY HEAD! Seriously. I can't go a day without a person, the only ones here, pointing me a gun. Oh god! In a little time even the zombies will do that. Bloody hell!

"You too honey, Nyada would accept you without thinking twice!" Exclaimed the blonde.

"If it hadn't infested with zombies." The smaller one said frowning.

"You don't know it." Quinn said affectionately. "And besides, I heard that there wasn't, Rach!"

Who told you that? I though, The zombies. I think I said it out loud, the two girls turned to face us and Kurt elbowed me in the ribs, which made me curve with ALOT of pain.

"What's your problem?" I Whispered between teeth.

"They have a gun pointed at us," he whispered angrily, his voice an octave higher. "... And you say that!"

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's GOOD THAT, New York is very well, I know that." The blonde says. And I realized that I was such an idiot. I said that NY is over ... In front of Kurt, his father is still there! Oh my sweet wizard god, what have i done?

"Sorry," I said again, looking at Kurt. And he just nods, lost in his own mind.

"Oh, shut up ... both." The brunette said, "Where's your car? Respond, will be better for you ..."

"Or what you will do?" I answered, getting a bitch glare from Kurt. Oh, that glare could kill, I'm so glad that glares don't kill.

She takes two shots into the ceiling "Where is the freaking car? This is the last time I'll ask, I'm serious."

"In front of the store" Kurt responds "Just let us alone, okay?"

At the same time he says it, I heard a noise coming from the door, the same one where Kurt and I came by. Seems paws, éh, feet scraping on the door, and a pair of barking, Boomer! He comes running over there, toward the girls, I saw the dog jumping on the blond girl and giving her a bite on the leg, and a really deep one, but at the same time the brunette cocks her gun and ... It seems like everything happens in slow motion, and my muscles are too slow for me actualy do something, I saw it all happening in front of my eyes, and I was frozen, in shock for a moment before rushing out to meet with the wounded dog.

Sat on the floor that was covered with his blood, and started to press his injury. "C'mon buddy," I cried. "I need you"

I saw the slight movements in his chest and that gave me hope, so I pressed harder, today was the day I regret for missing the class of first aid measures.

"Please," I begged, "Please DO NOT DIE ..." I was sobbing so hard now that I started to choke.

I got him in my arms, staining my clothes with blood and hugged him, rocking back and forth. I run my hand behind his ear, as I know it's his favorite, and he leaves a happy grunt escaping of his lips.

"Good boy," I said with a small smile through the tears. "You're a good boy."

I heard the dog in my arms, moaning in pain, after while.

"Kuuuuuuuuuuurt" I groaned, looking for him., i Hear him screaming, no, not screaming, arguing, should be with the girls, but i can barely see, and honestly i do not care, I just need my friend here with me. "Help me, Please!"

He crouches beside me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Blaine ..." He hesitated a bit, stroking Boomer's free hair "I'm sorry" i look to my side, and I see that his eyes were wet.

"But ..." I started, But i could barely talk, it hurt so much.

I put Boomer on the ground and hide my face in Kurt's shoulder, letting the tears to flow freely now.

** After a long, long Time **

I felt his hand rubbing my back and I turned my head slightly. "I want to bury him," I sid, breaking the long silence the we have been with, the good thing to be with Kurt was that wasn't an awkward-silence, but a friendly-comfortable-silence. "I don't want to see this damn zombies eating him, I just-"

"I know," Kurt said "I don't want it too," he sighed loudly and leaned his head on mine. "Now Blaine try to sleep, tomorrow will be a long day."

**Next chapter: Burial Boomer :(**

**And yes, will be Blaine and his father dead flashback**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review**


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine? Blaine?

"Hmmm what ?" I asked, with the sleep haze taking my concentration completely. "What?" I asked again, looking around, trying to do my eyes get used to the new light.

"Hey, sleepy-head, wake up!" Kurt said, helping me to get up.

"I don't want to," I moaned, closing my eyes again, and throwing all my weight on the boy in front of me.

"Blaine, we have to go," Kurt insisted, his voice a mixture of fun and serious. "Remember what day is today?" He asked, completely serious now. And then I remembered. What happened yesterday, the store, those girls, Boomer.

"Oh," I said, almost inaudible.

"Yeah" He said, handing me my sweater and some chips, well, I guess it was. "Let's go, then," He gave me a little hug and went to get the dead dog.

"Yes, let's go," I repeated to myself.

We left the store, Kurt and I took some supplements, some food, the things that maybe we can use against those damn zombies, but will not be as useful as a fire gun, ... If I find those girls again, I may rethink about hitting a woman, oh, how I can.

We continued walking, as quietly as possible, it's not like I want to find a zombie now, not at all.

"I'm Sorry," Kurt said, looking down.

"For what?"

"You were right, if I ..." He stopped walking and took a deep breath before finally face me. "If I had listened to you, nothing would have happened, we would have the damn car"

"No" I tried to stop him, but he just kept talking.

"The gun"

"No"

"And Boomer would still be alive"

"No"

"No. .. what?" He raised his voice, "You know that's true!"

"No, IT'S NOT!" I yelled "Do not blame yourself, its not your fault!" I finished, trying to compose myself.

"But," he began, but I cut him off before he started to speak again.

"But NOTHING! We're together on this," I said "And if you wanna blame anyone, please, blame Those girls, Kurt, geez" I passed my hands through my hair and I laughed in regard to my nervousness "Kurt, we're Friends, we're on this f * cking thing together, and we have to face this this, just look around, we'll not survive to this for so long, we'll become food, but we can fight against it, just you and i "

"Yeah, you and me" He repeated "Like friends, huh?" He said with dismay.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Blaine! Im perfectly fine!" He murmured I can see the blush on his face grow. "C'mon, we have to bury him, remember, that was our mission."

"Yeah, i remember" I muttered. "How could i forget."

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine"

"Sure," he replied. "I think here is a good place, what do you think?"

"Yeah, great," I said "Let's do this!"

"Let's do this" He gave me a reassuring squeeze on my hand, grabbed a shovel and began to dig a grave.

Once we placed Boomer there, I looked at Kurt and asked. "So, its just that, right?"

"Do you want me to say anything ...?" He looked at me, not mocking or giving me a strange stare, but if I really wanted it.

"P-Please?"

"No problem" He stood side by side and held my hand. "So, me and Boomer, didn't started very well, let's say that I'm not the biggest fan of dogs, how you saw" He gave a little shove with his shoulder on mine, what made me laugh, this boy is priceless. "But after a while, sadly, a little while, we became friends, and ..." I don't know what happened, but his voice began to shake, he started cry on my side, and, gosh, that breaks my heart. "We gonna miss you, bud"

"Kurt, come here" I hugged him tightly, I didn't know that he had such a strong connection with Boomer, or maybe ... "Kurt" I leaned my head on top of his, what I know he will get angry about it later, bacause Kurt is the only person who is in a zombie apocalypse and still cares about his hair. "What's wrong?"

After regaining some control, he began to speak again. "The last time I went to a funeral was in my mother's and there's my father now, that I don't know whether he is alive or not, and Boomer ... I just break, I'm sorry"

"Don't," I said, making him face me "Ever if you need to talk, come to me, always!" I ended up giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"Okay," Kurt said "Same for you"


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: So this is a short thing, this came to me in math's class, so i hope you enjoy my randomness, and please review :)  
...

"Don't," I said, making him face me "Ever if you need to talk, come to me, always!" I ended up giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"Okay," Kurt said "Same for you"

"Yeah, thanks," I gave him one of my best smiles, and I mentioned my head to go on, so we started to walk, and I know what you guys are thinking, yes, I'm still holding Kurt's hand. In a really weird way, it makes me feel more alive, safe and right back to reality, even if my new reality is this, it keeps my sanity in this new world".

"What are you thinking?" Kurt asked after a while.

"Oh," I felt my cheeks heating up, I know that right now they are probably a deeply tone of red "Nothing"

"C'mon Blainers" He smiled at me, "You were with a thoughtful face, and you're blushing now, tell me!"

"It's nothing" I started to blush even harder, because, well, I do not know why, in these last days I've been thinking about Kurt more than ever, not because I knew him since then, but something else, must be something in his voice or his look that leaves me lost, I have no idea, my feelings are confused at the moment.

"You really don't gonna tell me, huh?" He gave me his best look of shock.

"I would, but then you would be pissed at me, and i really don't want That, believe me."

"'BLAINE SOMETHING', BECAUSE I DONT KNOW YOUR LAST NAME, YOU CONFUSE ME, AND THAT MEANS A LOT"

"It's Anderson" I said  
"Hummel" He told me.  
"Okay... And I'll tell you, but not now, I don't want to do anything rash and regret it later" I said with my voice decreasing every word

"Sure, and just to let you know, I would never be pissed at you, unless you touch my hair again." He said straightening his hair, what ended up making me laugh.  
"What we gonna do now?" I asked  
"What do you mean?"  
"Look Kurt, we're walking unarmed into a freaking zombie apocalypse, this goes against all the rules that I had before!" I saw his smile fade away, and I regreted what i said it at the same time, Kurt was already blaming himself for what happened and I still say this, about rules?! Good one Anderson! "Let me try again" I say, stopping our walk and holding Kurt's both hands "I know you want to go to New York, because of your father, then we need a vehicle, at least, because Ohio to New York is a long walk, and we could protect ourselves on the bodywork, and we would have a safer and comfortable place for sleep and- "

"Yeah, you're right." Kurt cutted my sentence "We need a car or something, you are... right" He mumbled dropping my hand "Let's find a car"  
"Yeah, let's do this"


	8. Chapter 8

So the biggest problem to actually find a car in a zombie apocalypse was the own car. Think dear reader, here I am with Kurt, WALKING STILL SUCKS by the way. The car is a good place to hide from the zombies and is great for sleeping and staying to protect from the whether, even better for us who are making a long trip BUT as we are probably the only ones in the neighborhood, the car would make a huge noise, like turning on the computer in the dawn. It would be like putting a big arrow over our heads written: **"BAAAAAAHRRRRRAAGGGGGGGGGAAAA AAHHHH *"**  
Find the car is not difficult, really ... every place you look has a different car. Some with a large bullet hole in the front window, even with people carcass inside yet, flat tires, blood everywhere, OF COURSE -. - . And even some in excellent condition as what Kurt and I met. A small car, a small part covered in blood, but as I said, that's part of the package. Came up with a small revolver, is so cute! It is white, and SO LITTLE, barely fits in my hand ... aww.

"So, are we ready?" Kurt asked with a bright smile. "We have the car ... we even have this awesome gun ..."

"Hmm .." I said thoughtfully, "I think we should wait a little longer ... you know?"

"Why?" Kurt asked, looking at me pouting and added impatient "Blaine, We can not just sit down here to be eatten for that REALLY disgusting zombie mouth"

"Kurt ..." I said approaching me from him and touching on the hood of the car. "Look, we just have this car and this gun and i dont even know if it works ..."

I waited for a response, but it seemed that Kurt wasn't paying more attention to what I was saying, so I held his two hands, what made his jump. I gave him a smile. "Kurt ... if we turn this car on all zombies in this city will come behind us." I said looking up to face him in the eye. "And I really like you, you know ... I want to be ready to go, to find more food, water and weapons ... Okay?"

"Okay"

"Awesome"

So, it's been a week, Kurt and I will leave in a few minutes, we spent the whole week raiding homes and stealing supplements. We have the stuff itself sufficient to face the zombies. I stole enough weapons and cookies .. Ii had a house where had several bowties, Kurt got some beauty creams there, I was happy to see the smile on his face when he saw the closet of the house full of creams ... That day was amazing ...

"Ready?" Kurt asked, getting ready in the driver's seat and gave me a smile of encouragement.

"Ready" I said. Putting my seat belt and opening my window. I grabbed my gun in backpack at my feet, cocked and more repeat to myself "I'm Ready" while Kurt started the car and we heard the zombie's moans and groans getting louder and louder, and closer to the car.

*** Translation: Free Food.**

**** Im back to this story ... how i missed to write this ... ITS FUN! REVIEWS PLEASE! ****


	9. Chapter 9

**So, hi guys, it's been a while :p**  
**This is not an actual chapter, it's just to tell that I fixed all the mistakes. (So if you want to read it again, that's way better) And that I didn't give up on this story, I will write a new chapter today. and yeah... :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Ready" I said. Putting my seat belt and opening my window. I grabbed my gun in backpack at my feet, cocked and more repeat to myself "I'm Ready" while Kurt started the car and we heard the zombie's moans and groans getting louder and louder, and closer to the car.

The car choked, and Kurt exchanged a look with me. "Blaine Huh? I don't think this is going to work."

"Shit" I said, looking around. The car didn't start, but turned on long enough to get the attention of the zombies. "Kurt Dammit ...".

"Come on," Kurt was saying, turning the key in the ignition, but nothing happened. Just more noises in vain. Imagine a car not working in the middle of an apocalypse, it's not as fun how it used to show on tv.

"Okay. I have an idea." Kurt said looking at me. "You will not like it but it's probably our only way out."

"What is it?" I asked looking into his blue eyes.

"Before all this craziness go down, my dad were a mechanic, and I helped him sometimes. Not because I wanted to let it clear" Kurt started to saying looking to a zombie eating his own leg.

"What does this have to do with..." I didn't finish the sentence when it go down on me what was on his mind. "NO WAY" I said. "NO FREAKING WAY YOU GETTING OUT OF THIS CAR"

"Blaine. I know what's wrong!" Kurt raised his voice looking back to me. "It's easy to fix it. It won't take two minutes."

"Kurt." I took his hands on my. "Please don't do this. It's suicide."

"No. No it's not. Look around. Stay here with just one gun its suicide!"

"Two minutes" I asked him. Looking to our hands together. Everyone that I knew left me. My mom. My dad. My friends. I can't lose Kurt as well. "You promise?"

"Pinky promise" Kurt said giving me his smaller finger. What made me laugh, but I went with it.

"Alright. I trust you." I muttered. "Now go. They are getting closer."

He left the car and opened the hood.

I was so scared. I won't lie to you. The zombies weren't fast. But that wasn't the real problem here. See, we are here, this point, and zombies are coming from everywhere, from the north, from the south, from the underground, even the zombie who was eating his own leg was coming. The whole city have become zombies, at least I think so. And they are coming after us.  
They couldn't run. They were dead. But some were faster than the others, and they were getting closer, from everywhere.

"Kurt, Two minutes are running out" I shouted.

"I'm comming" He replied "Just give me one more minute."

Shit. They were getting closer. So close. SHIT KURT BEHIND YOU

"T-Thanks"

"No problem" I said.

He closed the hood. And came back to the car. He opened his door saying "Everything's done" When he fell. Yeah. He just fell. What made my heart drop. I didn't know what to do. I was frozen for a two seconds, when I relised what happened. Someone took Kurt! I got out of the car as fast as I could, and pushed myself into the ground.  
It was a zombie. He was below the car. I took my mini gun and shot him in the head several times.  
I run to the other end of the car, and helped Kurt to stand. "Are you Okay? Please tell me that you're okay? did he bite you? " I filled him with questions, I still don't have idea how I could talk as fast. "Kurt please answer me!"

"Im fine" Kurt said weakly. "He didn't bite me. It's just a bit frightening"

"Kurt are you sure?" I asked again, you're really pale

"I'm okay. Don't worry."

"Okay. Let's go then."

**Thanks for read. review please :)**


End file.
